2019 (Scenario: Betaverse4)
2019 is the 19th year of the 21st Century and the 10th and last year of the 2010s. Timeline January *January 4th: Eli is released to theaters. *January 8th: Senator Bernie Sanders announces a run for President. President Donald Trump tweets, "The Dumbocrats are reusing Crazy Bernie again! Sad. Can they get anyone original?" *January 11th: Ad Astra, A Dog's Way Home, What Men Want are released to theaters. *January 18th: Glass is released to theaters. *January 22nd: Senator Kirsten Gillibrand announces she is running for President. This is met with support from prominent women figures such as Hillary Clinton. *January 25th: Miss Bala is released to theaters. February *February 1st: John McCain succumbs to his glioblastom at age 82. Former opponent and president Barack Obama tweets his condolences. *February 4th: John McCain's funeral is held. Numerous Arizona officials, such as Krysten Sinema, attend. Former Vice President, and friend of McCain, Biden also attends. *February 8th: The Lego Movie Sequel and Silver & Black are released to theaters. *February 14th: The Kid Who Would Be King and Isn't It Romantic are released to theaters. *February 15th: Instant Family is released to theaters. *February 22nd: X-Men: Dark Phoenix and The Rhythm Section are released to theaters. *February 24th: The 91st Academy Awards take place. Jimmy Kimmel hosts it for a third consecutive time. *February 28th: Arizona Governor Doug Dacey announces he has picked former state senator Kelli Ward to replace Senator McCain. March *March 1st: How to Train Your Dragon 3 and The Force are released to theaters. *March 8th: Captain Marvel is released to theaters. *March 10th: The Mario Day Nintendo Direct - Nintendo reveals Super Mario 3D World DX, a new Mario Party, and Pikmin 4 for the Switch. *March 15th: Amusement Park is released to theaters. *March 29th: Dumbo is released to theaters. April *April 2nd: NASA launches the James Webb Space Telescope. *April 5th: Shazam! is released to theaters. *April 15th: Nintendo releases Mario Party 11 for the Nintendo Switch. *April 19th: Penguins, Fast and Furious 9, and Pet Sematary are released to theaters. *April 24th: Spies in Disguise is released to theaters. *April 30th: Emperor Akihito of Japan abdicates. Crown Prince Naruhito becomes Emperor of Japan. May *May 9th: Nintendo releases Pikmin 4 for the Nintendo Switch. *May 10th: Detective Pikachu is released to theaters. *May 17th: (Name of MiB spinoff) is released to theaters. *May 24th: Aladdin and The Minecraft Movie are released to theaters. June *June 7th: Gambit and Charlie's Angels are released to theaters. *June 11th: E3 2019 begins. *June 13th: Cory Booker announces he's running for President with a campaign slogan of "Booked on Booker". *June 14th: Son of Shaft is released to theaters. *June 21st: Toy Story 4 is released to theaters. *June 28th: Transformers 6 is released to theaters. July *July 3rd: The Secret Life of Pets 2 is released to theaters. *July 5th: Spider-Man: is released to theaters. *July 9th: Disney's streaming service, Disbrary (pronounced daiz-brary), is launched. . *July 12th: Top Gun: Maverick is released to theaters. *July 19th: The Lion King is released to theaters. *July 21st: The Atari VCS reaches 1 million in sales. Atari announces plans to try bigger projects in future. *July 26th: Terminator is released to theaters. August *August 2nd: Dora the Explorer is released to theaters. *August 8th: Hawaiian Representative Tulsi Gabbard announces she is running for president. *August 9th: The New Mutants and Once Upon a Time in Hollywood are released to theaters. *August 14th: CBS and Viacom announce plans to merge back together. *August 28th: Artemis Fowl is released to theaters. September *September 6th: It: Chapter Two is released to theaters. *September 18th: The Croods 2 is released to theaters. *September 20th: The Kitchen and the Angry Birds Movie 2 are released to theaters. *September 27th: Everest is released to theaters. October *October 4th: The Rocketeers and Gemini Man are released to theaters. *October 11th: Are You Afraid of the Dark?, The Crow, and The Goldfinch are released to theaters. November *November 1st: Wonder Woman 2 is released to theaters. *November 5th: The 2019 US Elections, incumbent Senator Republican Kelli Ward defeats Democrat in the Arizona special election. *November 8th: Peter Pan is released to theaters *November 15th: Sonic the Hedgehog and Margie Claus are released to theaters. *November 17th: Death on the Nile is released to theaters. *November 27th: Frozen 2 is released to theaters. December *December 15th: The flight of EM-1, the first of NASA's SLS program. *December 18th: Master of the Universe is released to theaters. *December 20th: Wicked is released to theaters. *December 25th: The Call of the Wild is released to theaters. Category:2019 Category:Years Category:Scenario: Betaverse4